


Sha Gojyo, Casanova (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Community: valentine_smut, M/M, Romance, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo decides to give Hakkai a Pre-Valentine's Day celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sha Gojyo, Casanova (2008)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessiedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiedark/gifts).



> This was written for the 2008 Valentine Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The requester asked for 'romance'. Hope it delivers! ♥

Gojyo was uncharacteristically nervous as he glanced around the deserted street before he slipped inside the small cottage he shared with Hakkai. He knew he was being foolish. After all, he was just carrying a shopping bag. It was just like the dozens of other shopping bags he'd brought home, so it wasn't like he was going to draw any attention to himself with that – even if the contents were items that might raise an eyebrow or two among the local gossips. Nevertheless, despite the seeming innocuousness of his activities, the hanyou couldn't help feeling anxious, almost as though _Look at Me!_ had been written in day-glo letters across his face.

He let out an audible sigh of relief as the door closed behind him, and he quickly drew the curtains before carrying his parcels into the kitchen. Now that he was within the confines of his own home, he began to relax some, feeling less like a social deviant and more like himself. After lighting up a cigarette, he began to unpack his wares: a vanilla scented candle, four dark chocolate truffles filled with raspberry ganache, a bottle of ume-shu, cinnamon flavoured massage oil, a package of dehydrated rose petals, and a bouquet of multicoloured snapdragons. After wadding up the grocery bag and tossing it in the trash, he glanced at the clock. He had about half an hour before Hakkai returned from the temple, and his daily lessons with Goku.

He threw the bottle of wine in the freezer, and then grabbed the candle and the massage oil and carried them into the bedroom, setting them both on the dresser for the time being. Hurriedly, he stripped the sheets from the bed, and when he didn't immediately see the laundry basket, he balled them up and stuffed them into the closet, mentally promising himself he'd remember to deal with them later. He then crouched down in front of his nightstand and opened the small cabinet. Carefully, he reached in and pulled out a rectangular bundle, setting it on the mattress and removing the outer wrap. He smirked as he fluffed out the black satin sheets and began to remake the bed with them. He'd received them a few years ago as a gift from a long-forgotten lover, stowed them away as a useless exercise, and had never been bothered with them. Hell, he'd almost forgotten he even owned the damned things! As he shook the second pillow into its case and laid it up at the headboard, he paused for a moment to appraise his work. There were a few bunches and wrinkles, and the top sheet wasn't set exactly squarely on the bed, but he figured it was a pretty good effort. He smirked to himself as he set the massage oil under his pillow, and then lit the candle to let the scent permeate the air. Before Hakkai, he'd been lucky to even _have_ sheets on his bed on a good day.

Returning to the kitchen, he found a vase (actually, it was a large plastic cup from a fountain drink he'd consumed recently) and after trimming the ends from the snapdragons, he placed them into some water. He carried the vessel into the den and set it on the coffee table before fussing over the vibrant stalks in an attempt to make some sort of aesthetically pleasing display. He went back for the bag of rose petals, and starting just inside the front door, he began to sprinkle a trail along the floor to the bedroom, and then he tossed a few onto the sheets for good measure. He looked down at the half-used package, and idly he wondered who the hell would ever need that many dried rose petals. He contemplated just tossing them around the room for effect, but then thought better of it, folded it up, and stashed it in the top drawer of the dresser. As it was, Hakkai was probably going to have a fit at the flowers strewn all over the place already without him exacerbating the problem. Maybe he'd keep them and put them in the bath later. Or give them to Goku and tell the saru that they were some foreign delicacy. He laughed despite himself at that. Over the years, he'd gotten the kid to eat some pretty outlandish things…

He swore to himself when he saw that he was fast running out of time, and when he went back into the kitchen, he grabbed a large plastic salad bowl and filled it with ice. Retrieving the ume-shu from the freezer, he plunged the bottle into the centre of his makeshift ice bucket to keep it chilling. Two glass tumblers were pulled down from the cupboard, and he folded a paper towel into quarters and set it on a plate before he lovingly arranged the four truffles on top of it. With another muttered curse, he crushed out his cigarette, gathered everything up into his arms, and carried it all into the bedroom. The salad bowl was set on the dresser next to the candle with the two glasses in front of it, and the truffles beside them.

As he glanced around the room, he smiled to himself. Everything was ready, and in his opinion, it looked pretty good. Perfect, even. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and as he took in the old, black sweatpants and muscle shirt he was wearing, his expression turned slightly sheepish. _Almost_ everything was perfect. He knew he didn't have time to shower, so he quickly stripped down, threw on a pair of slim fitting black jeans and a clean tank top, and spritzed a bit of cologne over himself as he kicked the other clothes under the bed. Now all he had to do was wait – something that was easier said than done because after about thirty seconds, he took to pacing. He knew that Hakkai was renowned for being prompt, and that any moment the other would be walking in through the door, but the more time that passed, the more anxious he grew. He picked up one of the flower petals from the bed and began shredding it nervously in his hand. As he looked around again, he wondered if his lover would think he was being stupid, and his stomach began to twist. He didn't know if he'd be able to bear it if the other laughed at him.

He didn't have too long to fret. Within five minutes, he heard the sound of the front door opening, though it didn't close right away. Licking his lips uncertainly, he figured that the healer had either noticed the flower petals or smelled the vanilla in the air, and as his eyes slipped shut, he could almost _see_ the furrowed brow as Hakkai tried to puzzle out what was going on.

Out in the living room, Hakkai slowly closed the door and locked it as he tried to ascertain where the overpowering scent of vanilla was coming from. He began to move toward the bedroom, only to arch an elegant brow in curiosity when he heard faint crunching under his feet. Looking down, he saw that he'd trodden on a copious amount of potpourri, and with a small scowl, he brushed the fine shards of rose petals from his socks and moved off of the trail, only to spy the flowers on the coffee table. _'Snapdragons?'_ he wondered silently to himself. Gojyo had never once, to the best of his knowledge, had flowers in the house, and the fact that a 'vase' of his favourites just happened to be there made the brunet believe that their presence wasn't just some random coincidence. He could detect a new scent in the air now – Gojyo's cologne – and he smiled to himself as he noticed that the flowers led directly to the bedroom. Taking care to stay off the path that had been laid for him, he moved to the doorway, his eyes taking in the setting before him, his gaze shifting to his lover and his expression softening even further when he saw the hanyou's obvious distress. "What's all this for?" he asked after a moment as he stepped into the room and moved to slip his arms around the taller male's waist.

The kappa shrugged, and tried to sound casual as he replied, "I just wanted to do something special for you, 'Kai, seeing as how it's Valentine's Day and all. So, um, Happy Valentine's Day." He pressed a brief kiss to the other's lips and then slipped from his embrace to fiddle with the foil cover on the wine bottle.

"Gojyo," Hakkai began gently, "Valentine's Day is _tomorrow_."

"I know," the redhead said as he unscrewed the top and deftly poured two glasses of the plum wine, and plunked a couple of ice cubes into each. "I thought it would be more of a surprise if you weren't expecting it. This is Pre-Valentine's Day." As he handed a glass to the dark-haired male, he took a sip from his own and looked around awkwardly, his crimson gaze settling on the plate of chocolates. "Here. I know you like these." He let out an audible sigh of relief when his lover smiled at him and took one of the offered confections.

Carefully, Hakkai bit into the truffle, and then he poked at the filling with the tip of his tongue. He smirked a little when he saw Gojyo watching him, and as he briefly suckled his lower lip to catch the bit of sugar that had gathered there, he said, "Have one, please." He popped the rest in his mouth before he took another sip of the ume-shu, and he let out a sultry giggle as he arched a brow and nodded toward the bed. "I didn't know we had those," he remarked. "Decadent."

The kappa flushed a little and polished off his drink, and then topped up both his and Hakkai's glasses. "Yeah, well, I've had them for a while and been saving them for a special occasion. I know you kind of like posh things, which makes me feel lucky that you're with a bum like me." Gojyo's eyes lidded slightly, and he set down his glass to thread a hand through the dark, chocolate locks, brushing lightly against the soft skin behind his right ear. "You deserve the best, Hakkai. Better than what I can give to you. But even if I am a giant twat about this sort of stuff, damn it, I'm going to try my hardest for you."

Hakkai's brow furrowed, and he would have questioned that, but rational thought was lost when Gojyo's other hand found its way to his hair, the fingers brushing over his limiters and sending a jolt of pleasure through him that pooled in his groin. A delicate flush of arousal spread over his skin, and when he felt the gentle press of lips against his own, he sighed softly and leaned more into his lover's touch. After a moment, his own hands began to rove, caressing down the planes of the redhead's chest, and then grasping the hem of his shirt to tug it up so he could slip them underneath. As always, Gojyo's skin was soft and very warm to the touch, and Hakkai purred lowly as he let his fingers trail over his lover's nipples, the sound deepening and growing more lustful when he felt the small nubs harden against his palms. He tipped his head up for another kiss, and this time, he parted his lips and teasingly flicked the tip of his tongue against the hanyou's mouth.

Gojyo inhaled sharply through his teeth at Hakkai's caresses, and he groaned softly at feel of lips and tongue on him. He angled his head slightly as he deepened the kiss, his cock swelling to full hardness in his jeans as he tasted the perfect combination of wine and chocolate and Hakkai. His hands moved to unbutton the brunet's shirt, and as he parted the fabric, fingers immediately sought out bare skin, caressing and tickling before moving around to his back and sliding down over the curve of his ass. Cupping the firm globes in his palms, he tugged the other closer as he arched his hips forward, and he moaned loudly as he brought their groins into contact, extremely pleased and quite aroused by the fact that Hakkai was just as hard as he was. He squeezed his lover's bottom, and then brought his hands between them, lightly cupping the brunet's cock before moving to work the fastener on the green-eyed man's trousers. Once he'd managed to get them undone, he pushed them down over slender hips, and helped Hakkai out of them before easing him onto the bed and tugging off his socks. "Oh _fuck_ ," he breathed lowly as he let his eyes rove over the smaller male's bare form, and as he licked his lips, he quickly divested himself of his own clothing before stretching out next to the other. "God, you're gorgeous," he murmured softly as his fingertips trailed down the centre of the brunet's chest toward his groin, his hand wrapping around the thick shaft and pumping slowly a few times.

Hakkai's body arched slightly at the touch to his cock, and as he turned brilliant green eyes to his lover, he tenderly traced a finger along the bridge of Gojyo's nose, his thumb brushing across the full lips. "So are you," he whispered, his eyes falling closed at the exquisite touches to his body.

After a moment, Gojyo slid his hand under his pillow to retrieve the bottle of massage oil, and after flipping the cap open, he poured a bit onto his palm, letting it warm before he coated his fingers with it. He saw Hakkai open his eyes when the brunet smelled the cinnamon, and as the kappa leaned down to affectionately kiss his lover, he nudged the demon's thighs apart and gently slid a finger into that searing heat.

Hakkai mewled wantonly when he was penetrated, and he threaded both of his hands in Gojyo's hair, drawing the other male closer to him for a hungry kiss as he began to writhe slowly against the hanyou's ministrations. His body felt as though it was tingling, and after a moment, he murmured against Gojyo's lips, "More, please."

Gojyo moaned again at the needy plea, and he obliged the other by adding a second digit. Scissoring lightly as he slowly thrust, he trailed the fingers of his other hand around Hakkai's limiters, his lips finding purchase on his pulse point and suckling gently.

The brunet cried out at the triple stimulation, every muscle tensing at the pleasurable sensations. His hand sought out Gojyo's cock, and he began to stroke his lover in time with the redhead's thrusts, a wanton mewl spilling from his lips when he felt the copious pre-come leaking onto his fingertips. "Oh God, more!" he groaned, his entire body aching with need. "Gojyo, _please_ ," he begged, giving the redhead's shaft a gentle squeeze.

The entreating expression on Hakkai's face tore a libidinous growl from the hanyou, and as he leaned in for a hard, deep kiss, he pressed against the brunet's prostate, massaging it relentlessly as his tongue mapped every surface of his lover's mouth. When Hakkai again cried out, his voice a rasped whimper, the kappa nearly came on the spot, and it was only through sheer force of will that he was able to stave off his release. He backed off on the kiss, and as he eased his fingers free from the dark-haired man's tunnel, his embrace turned gentle, loving, and tender. As he pulled away, he smiled down at the other and affectionately nuzzled the tip of his nose with his own, and then moved in between his legs. Again he reached for the massage oil, and he applied a fairly liberal amount to Hakkai's chest, working the viscous fluid over the entire surface of his torso, and he grinned when the action caused the pert, pink nipples to harden further. Satisfied with his ministrations, he gave his cock a few cursory strokes, hissing softly at the sensation. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this hard, and as crimson eyes roved over the bare form beneath him, he could feel his shaft pulsing in anticipation. Gently, he grasped one of the brunet's legs and moved it more to the side before he leaned down and kissed the inner thigh. When he straightened, he lined himself up with the other's opening, and gently pressed in.

Hakkai groaned softly as he was filled, his eyes falling shut and his head tipping back against the pillow. He flexed his internal muscles slightly to further grip his lover's cock, and then, after a moment, he wrapped his legs around Gojyo's waist. His hands reached out to lightly trace over the kappa's pecs, and he gave the other man a brilliant smile.

Gojyo's smile was equally luminous, and his eyes sparkled with unbridled love for his partner. He let his hands slide from Hakkai's sides around to his back, and slowly and carefully, he lifted the other as he sat back on his heels, bringing his lover to rest in his lap. "God, 'Kai," he murmured softly, and he began to rock his hips, setting up a slow, gentle rhythm.

The brunet's head fell back with a soft moan, and as his legs tightened around the kappa's waist, his arms slid up around his neck. Never had their lovemaking been like this, and he found the tenderness of the moment threatening to overwhelm him. Fingers tangled in the long, crimson tresses as he lightly caressed his lover's nape and the back of his shoulders, and he began to meet Gojyo's movements by arching his hips against the other.

The redhead's hands roved slowly and lovingly over Hakkai's back, palms flat and fingers splayed as he tried to touch every part of the brunet that he could. He leaned forward a little, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the shorter man's chest, letting his tongue trail along his collarbone, and nipping lovingly at his throat. "Fuck, you taste good," he whispered, the spice of the cinnamon only enhancing the already exotic flavour of the other's skin. He shivered when he realized he could feel Hakkai's pulse against his own body, and he groaned wantonly every time he felt the slight clench against his cock. He could feel his need spiralling ever higher, and though the journey was taking longer, he knew that the end result was going to be infinitely more pleasurable. He hissed softly and let his hands slip down to cup the brunet's ass, his lips, teeth, and tongue now lavishing attention on his lover's limiters. "I love you, Hakkai."

"Oh, God," Hakkai moaned softly as he let out a tremulous breath. "I - _Ahh, Gojyo_!" His arms and legs tightening around his lover, the brunet drew the other in as deep as he could and arched his body as he hit his peak, warm pulses of his seed splashing against their torsos as his passage grew impossibly tight.

Gojyo managed to thrust a few more times into that perfect heat, and with a growled curse, he also reached his climax, filling Hakkai with his release as he held the brunet against him in a needy embrace, the unexpected prickle at the corners of his eyes compelling him to hold tighter. After a moment, he came down from his heights, and as he eased his lover back onto the bed and carefully withdrew from his body, he plied his lips, cheeks, eyes and forehead with tender, adoring kisses. "Fuck, you're amazing," he murmured, and in a show of extreme gallantry, he grabbed his tank top from off the floor and gently wiped them both down before tossing the garment back to the floor and tugging the sheet overtop of them. "I love you, Hakkai," he repeated as he snuggled against the other's back, spooning against him and holding him as close as he possibly could.

Hakkai smiled and nestled against the kappa. "I love you, too, Gojyo," he replied, a soft giggle escaping him as his gaze settled on the soiled shirt on the floor.

"What's so funny?"

The brunet's smile widened. "I wouldn't say I'm laughing at anything _funny_ , I'm just – surprised by everything you've done here this afternoon. This isn't your usual style, and it was a nice change." He giggled a little harder. "I mean, honestly, the last time you wanted to be intimate, you gave me a nudge on the couch and asked if I wanted to play Sucky-Fucky."

The redhead had the grace to blush at that, and he was grateful that the other couldn't see the heated flush on his cheeks. "Yeah, well, Sanzo told me the other day that I was about as romantic as a puddle of puke, and I wanted you to see that I was capable of taking care of you like you deserve." 

Hakkai resisted the urge to ask just how that conversation had come up in the first place, but instead, he nuzzled the hanyou's cheek as he murmured, "You know you don't have to prove anything to me, Gojyo. Especially not something that Sanzo was taunting you about."

The kappa's arms tightened around his lover. "Yeah, well, like I said before, you deserve to have things like this done for you. I know you like nice things like this, so I just wanted to make you happy." After a moment's pause, Gojyo swallowed thickly, and in a mere whisper, he added, "You're premium sake, I'm cheap beer. I'm – I'm afraid that one day you're going to realize I'm a deadbeat loser and find someone who'll treat you better."

"Oh, Gojyo…" Hakkai's voice was soft and gentle as he lovingly caressed over the hands at his waist. "Did Sanzo say that to you?" His eyes narrowed slightly. If the priest _had_ said that, the brunet was going to be having a long talk with the blond about it – his lover's self-confidence was still a bit shaky with respect to their relationship, and he didn't need any additional stressors making him even more uncertain.

The kappa shook his head. "No. It's just something I've been thinking about. I wonder why you're with me."

Hakkai smiles. "Gojyo, please listen to me on this. I may enjoy a fine wine, and I may be a little fussy about things, but I'm not so shallow as to leave you because you fail to use a coaster or because you prefer muscle shirts to dress shirts. You respect me. You make me laugh. You're honest. You look out for me. You love me – and unconditionally at that. Those are the things that are important, my love." Green eyes scanned the room once more, taking in the awkward attempts to be high society – the satin sheets on an imperfectly made bed, the paper towel 'doily', the salad bowl ice bucket, the dried potpourri instead of fresh petals – and he felt a swell of love for his partner. He found the small gestures to be very cute, and a testament to just how much the redhead cared for him. He turned in the other's arms, and after gently brushing a lock of hair from his eyes, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the kappa's. "I consider myself lucky to have you, you know. Happy Pre-Valentine's Day, Gojyo. I think this was a wonderful, _romantic_ gesture, and I thank you for it."

The taller male beamed in obvious pleasure at the compliment, and a slightly smug smile settled on his face as he cuddled up with his lover. "You're welcome, 'Kai." His body relaxed somewhat, and feeling more at ease now, he was able to drift off into a light doze.

Hakkai's smile widened as he continued to sift through the silky, crimson tresses. He'd vacuum up the mess from the floor and figure out what the other man had done with the sheets and blankets later. For now, he was content to lie in the warmth of Gojyo's arms and the glow of the inexpensive, over-scented candle. Sure, some might criticize that it wasn't perfect – but it was perfect _to him_. He let his eyes fall closed as he relaxed even further. _'Sanzo thinks you're not romantic?'_ he thought to himself. _'Hn. I think you're doing just fine.'_


End file.
